Ghost Stories
by blackdragonhellfire
Summary: A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho short stories. Story 3: In which Koenma forces Hiei to go undercover at a school. Part one. Crack-ish.
1. Fire and Ice

**Hello! Thanks for reading - this is the first YYH story I've posted, so... I hope it's okay. Yeah.**

 **I really like Dark Yukina stories, but I haven't really seen a lot around. Here's my try at making one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yukina stood at the edge of the cliff, wondering what it would be like to be to fall. How much would it take for her to lean off of the cliff, to soar like a bird, to crash and die from the impact?

Did her brother fly or fall when he was dropped from this very precipice? Was he still alive, still flying, or did he fall gracelessly, and die?

No, she had to hope that he survived the fall. He was still alive, and he would come back for the revenge he had been destined to carry out. He would kill the ones who had wronged him, who had cast him off of the island just because he existed.

And if he didn't come back, if he was dead, Yukina would carry out his revenge for him.

She smiled.

She couldn't wait.  
_

The walk back to the village was a dreary one. The cold, frosty wind whipped around the young ice maiden, the sky a dismal grey. She had a hard time understanding how anyone could want to live like this, in such a horrid, dismal place.

Maybe that was because she was the only ice maiden who thought about just how dismal the glacier was. The other ice maidens knew better than to think those sorts of thoughts. If they were dissatisfied with the glacier, they would soon want to leave. And that was dangerous for an Ice Maiden. If you went outside of the Glacier, you would undoubtedly run into a man at some point. And men were cruel, horrible creatures.

Yet, Yukina found herself thinking that surely not all men must be bad. After all, the ice maidens were cruel, wretched women, shunning her just because she had the blood of a man running through her veins.

The Ice Maidens weren't women, Yukina had surmised. They were hypocrites.

Yet, wasn't she one of them, despite her abnormalities? She was still allowed in the village, despite the fact that no one liked her there. The Elder hadn't exiled her from the village like she had her brother, the cursed child...

But no, Yukina had realized, she wasn't one of them. She was different from the others. The others were content with their misery, and she wasn't. She would never be.

She had fire running through her veins, molten blood pumping through her heart. The fire was a part of her, and she wasn't going to let it go.

Yukina closed her crimson eyes, and concentrated on her anger, on her sadness. A small flame danced across her palm, feeding off of her misery.

Fire, and ice. Warmth, and frosty cold. Life, and death. Healing, and hurting.

Fire was a part of her, and she would not let it burn away. Ice was a part of her, and she would not let it melt.

She would show the ice maidens that she wasn't worthless, that she wasn't someone to be looked down upon just because she had a father, and no one else in the village did.

The village would burn one day, and everyone who lived in it. Whether it was by her hand or not was up to fate.

* * *

 **Dark!Yukina is amazing. We need more of her. Really.**

 **(Should I just make a Yukina appreciation blog on tumblr or something?)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Two Boys

**Here's some more!**

* * *

"So, Urameshi, on a scale of one to ten, how bad would it be if -"

"About a twenty." A deep voice stated, startling the two humans talking.

Hiei sat in his usual place on the windowsill, glaring at the humans on the other side of the room.

Despite the fire demon's sour attitude, Yusuke perked up, happy to see his friend.

"Hey, Hiei! Long time no see, man!"

Hiei harrumphed, and turned his head towards the window, away from the two bumbling humans in front of him.

"I'm not here to entertain you fools."

Kuwabara chose to interrupt. "So, why are you here, shrimp? To annoy us with your sour attitude or somethin'?"

"None of your business, fool. It would be too hard for your feeble brain to comprehend."

Kuwabara stood up, and bared his fists. "WHY YOU-"

Hiei had disappeared from the window using his trademark speed, avoiding the upcoming confrontation with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara shook his head. He really needed to stop getting so wound up when the shorty decided to insult him. It had been years since the shorty had started insulting him at every chance, but his reaction hadn't improved.

Yusuke voiced his thoughts. "Gee, Kuwabara, you shouldn't let Shorty wind you up like that, man!"

Kuwabara scoffed. "Shut up, Urameshi!"

"No, seriously, man."

"I know, he just… he just… annoys me to no end! Treats me like I'm a flea or somethin'! It gets on my nerves, being talked down on by someone shorter than you!"

"Kuwabara…"

"And he has some sort of weird fixation with Yukina… like, what's up with that? I get his weird fixation with Kurama, but Kurama can put up with him. He might hurt Yukina or do somethin' worse to her!"

"KUWABARA!"

Kuwabara jumped, startled. "What, Urameshi?"

Yusuke slammed his hand onto the coffee table. "Can you just shut up for a second? I'm trying to talk!"

"Huh? To who?"

"You, dumbass."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Kuwabara sat down on the couch again, the cushions sagging under his weight. Yusuke shifted around on his chair, slightly uncomfortable.

The smaller boy cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"So, I get that you don't like short stuff, but he has his own reasons for doing what he does."

"What reasons?"

"Well, if I told you those, Hiei'd fry me alive. You might want to ask him."

"Sure, cause Shorty totally would want to say something to me that isn't rude." Kuwabara muttered.

"Maybe you could ask Kurama? I mean, fox boy generally knows what's up with Hiei."

"And he's not mean like the shrimp. Good idea, Urameshi!"

"Yeah, there's that too. He's probably your best shot, but you're gonna have to wait for him. He's on some sort of family vacation this weekend."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Yusuke pulled out a cigarette, and began to fumble with a lighter. It wasn't like his girlfriend would be here to lecture him about his bad habit.

Kuwabara broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Urameshi…"

"Huh?" Yusuke replied, speaking around his cigarette.

"Are you sure you should be smoking man? I mean, yeah, I know Shizuru smokes a ton too, but it's pretty bad for you, dude. I keep trying to get sis to quit, but…"

"Lemme guess, it ain't workin'?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Well, it ain't gonna work on me either! A guy's gotta enjoy a smoke when he can!"

"Sure, Urameshi. Sure."

"HEY! Well, it's not like I can enjoy my cigs with you and Keiko nagging me all the damn time!"

Kuwabara laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He was beginning to think that it was a good idea to run before Urameshi could beat him up. Even though he was used to being beaten up, Urameshi's punches still hurt like hell.

* * *

 **I wish Kuwabara wasn't so neglected in the show... honestly, he's a pretty cool guy, and he didn't deserve the lack of character development he got.**


	3. School Days, Part 1

**In which Koenma forces Hiei to go to school for an undercover mission. Part 1 of 2.**

* * *

It was only his first day of school, and he wanted to kill his classmates already. Hiei didn't care if Spirit World locked him up after he finished the job. Even one of Reikai's dank, dirty prison cells was better than being stuck at this dumb school, listening to senile Ningen drone on and on about one useless topic after another. Already, Hiei could see some of his so-called classmates beginning to slump forward on their desks in exhaustion, but the teacher didn't seem to care that no one was listening to his preaching. Why didn't he just give up already? He wasn't saying anything useful.

Hiei was very close to moving to the front of the room and threatening the teacher to shut up when he remembered that he didn't have his Katana with him. And that he wasn't allowed to kill humans, or risk his freedom.

Damn that Koenma and his stupid restrictions.

How would any sane being stand this tedium? More importantly, how could Kurama stand this? He often wondered how the fox demon could stand pretending to be a dull, boring human, yet, every time he asked the fox, he never received a straight answer.

A damn shame. He could use something interesting to think about.

Maybe he should take some lessons from the detective and just stop going to class altogether. At least it would be more bearable than sitting in a room full of bored humans. At least he could get some sleep here, even if his desk wasn't a comfortable as a sturdy tree branch.

Hiei had just begun to doze off when he heard a soft noise, almost like chimes. Then he heard the students around him standing up, and try to get to the door as fast as possible. Since he didn't want to be surrounded by a crowd of humans for any longer than he had to be, Hiei took his sweet time getting out of his seat. After everyone had left the room, he got out of his seat and out of the classroom as fast as humanly possible. Of course, Hiei would've gone faster if he wasn't pretending to be some weak human.

Hiei didn't see why he had to go to school for this mission. Koenma knew that Hiei could easily apprehend a gang of demon-possessed teenagers, so why did he force Hiei to go undercover as a weak, annoying human? At this point in his probation, Hiei was used to Koenma messing with him and the other spirit detectives, but this assignment crossed the line.

One day, Hiei swore, he was going to wring that toddler's neck. One day.

But that day would have to wait until after he finished this horrid assignment. Sadly.

* * *

"And then, Eikichi peed all over the floor! Shizuru was SOO mad at me that day… oh man. I can still feel the slap she gave me!"

All of Kuwabara's thuggish friends were doubled over laughing at the tall punk's story, but Hiei didn't even bother. What was so amusing about a cat peeing on the floor, anyway?

The surly fire demon looked away from the chuckling group of humans. Why had he even chosen to sit here, anyway? Why hadn't he run over to Kurama's school instead of spending time with these ruffians? He could have easily run over to Meiou at the beginning of lunch break, and eaten with the fox demon instead of Kuwabara's crowd. A break from humans would have been a blessing from the Gods.

However, the Gods had not favored him on this mission. Or, rather, a God. In order to make sure Hiei was absoulutely miserable, Koenma had required Hiei to pretend that he was merely human until the Demon apprehended his target. That stupid toddler had also told Kuwabara to keep and eye on him so that he couldn't skip.

A shame, too. Hiei wanted to spend at least a minute of the day away from Humans.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about those Kasane guys getting beat by those newcomers the other day?"

Hiei turned his attention to the person speaking, one Kuwabara's friends. Ekubo, his name was. At least Hiei thought his name was Ekubo. He didn't know, and didn't care.

Another one of the fool's thuggish friends spoke up. "Yeah! They had the balls to try to bait those newcomers at their hideout, and ended up getting completely trashed by them! A right shame too, because we should've been the guys who put them in the hospital."

Hiei smirked. He had found his targets. Finally.

"Where can these newcomers be found?"

Kuwabara's friends turned toward him, shocked.

"Whoa, man! You can talk?" Ekubo said, shocked.

"Yes," Hiei replied, "I can talk. Now, answer my question."

"Hey short stuff, are you sure about this?" Kuwabara interjected, "I'm pretty sure these guys don't deserve -"

Hiei cut him off with a glare.

"The only reason I am stuck at this horrid place, with you of all people for company, is because of those fools. Now tell me where they are so I can eliminate them, and finally leave this horrid place."

Kuwabara blanched, and looked around to his friends. His friends looked back at him, unsure of what to do.

After a quick moment of deliberation, the red-headed punk sighed reluctantly, and told him where their hideout was.

Hiei smirked. He was finally going to get out.

* * *

 **Also, Ekubo's name isn't Ekubo, it's Okubo. I didn't correct it later after Hiei guessed the guy's name because Hiei probably wouldn't care, or even use the name, so...**

 **Also, Okubo's the guy in episode 3 who almost lost his job permission because he got in a fight.**


	4. Lost in the Woods, part one

"Well Yusuke, this is about as far as I can take you. I don't seem to remember the rest of the way." Kurama said, stopping in front of a clearing. His comrades lagged behind him, weary from their long walk.

"Man," Yusuke grumbled, "I knew I should've had Puu take us back! Why did I have to leave him back at Raizen's old place…"

While Yusuke was grumbling, Hiei glared at the fox suspiciously. He seemed a bit too happy about being lost.

Kurama always knew his way around, especially in the area they were in. The ever prideful Youko Kurama would never let himself become lost in his old stomping grounds in the Makai.

Something was up.

Kurama looked at the fire demon and smirked, in the way that someone who had just gotten lost in the middle of a rather dangerous forest wouldn't.

The fox was definitely planning something, and wanted him to play along.

He would. For now. Tricking his ever oblivious teammates was always entertaining.

"Lost in the woods. Great," Yusuke grumbled, "What's a guy gonna do for a cigarette around here?"

"Gee, Urameshi, why're you complaining? Shizuru and I used to go camping all the time when we were little! We'd roast marshmallows, sleep under the stars, and pick pretty flowers!"

"Yes, Yusuke, Kuwabara has the right idea. It isn't so bad out here. Look at all the beautiful fauna!"

"Says you, plant boy."

Kurama smiled.

"Plus, I just so happened to lose my way in this lovely clearing! Why don't we all make camp and settle down?"

"Hey, why not?" Kuwabara agreed eagerly, "I haven't been camping in years!"

Kurama smiled, and clapped his hands together in mock eagerness.

"Well then! Why don't we get started? I'll set about growing some plants to go around the clearing and a tent… there's plenty of dry wood around here, so why don't you and Yusuke collect the wood and then let Hiei start the fire?"

"Sure thing, boss!" Kuwabara chortled, saluting dumbly. Yusuke followed after his friend, helping with his work.

Hiei scowled at Kuwabara's antics and Kurama's strange peppiness, and then went to work.

* * *

With Kurama's shelter set up under a nearby tree and the fire roaring, the detectives settled down, weary from the day's travel. The crackling of the fire and the cries of nearby fauna made up for the lack of conversation.

Kurama smirked, pleased. His plan was working perfectly. Only Hiei had caught on to his antics, and the small demon wasn't foolish enough to snitch on him.

He looked up at the black-clad demon resting in the branches above them.

"Hiei, why don't you come down and join us?"

Hiei looked down upon his three companions, and then grunted.

"I have better things to do than to entertain you fools."

"Like what?" Kuwabara said, "Sittin' on that branch and thinking about the next guy you wanna set on fire?"

Hiei grunted.

"The next guy who I want to set on fire may soon be you if you don't shut your gaping mouth soon, ape."

After that statement, Hiei returned to his brooding in silence.

Kuwabara huffed at Hiei's behavior, and then changed the subject.

"Ya know Urameshi, nature's not the only good thing about being out here!"

"Who said that nature was a good thing?"

The red headed fox demon perked up from the depths of his thoughts at the mention of nature.

"Be careful Yusuke," The fox demon said, grinning slyly, "you might offend the plants…"

The spirit detective gulped. He really didn't want to be eaten by one of Kurama's giant man-eating plants.

Kuwabara cleared his throat.

"Yeah, but nature isn't the only great thing out here! There's the stars, and all of the animals… gee, you won't believe the scary stories Shizuru would tell me around the campfire!"

Kuwabara shuddered.

"And what were these scary stories about, fluffy bunnies? If Shizuru'd told you a scarier story, you would've wet your pants!"

Kuwabara bristled, offended by the taunt.

"Nuh uh! Some of those stories were darn scary too!"

"Uh huh. Sure." The black-haired detective shot back, undeterred.

Kuwabara waved his hands around, panicking.

"They were! Trust me! There was this one about this giant man-eating mouse she told me back when I was like five, and I didn't wet my pants then!"

"Sure you didn't. Mice aren't scary."

"Yeah they are!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Yusuke smirked, pleased to get more dirt on his fellow comrade, and completely ready to rub it in Kuwabara's face.

"Ooh, is itty-bitty Kazuma-chan scared of a tiny wittle micey-poo? Aww! Poor baby!"

"What? Mice are terrifying! Especially giant, man-eating mice!"

"How is a giant man-eating mouse terrifying?"

"How? Well, Urameshi, it's a man-eating mouse, of course it's terrifying!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Prove it, scaredy-cat."

Kuwabara puffed himself up.

"Well Urameshi! It's time for I, Kazuma Kuwabara, to tell you the tale of the giant man-eating mouse!"


End file.
